


our last moments together, maybe.

by httptheatrekid



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crewmate Pink (Among Us), Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), F/F, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Impostor Black (Among Us), Lesbians in Space, Mind Controlling Parasite, Possible Character Death, Stabbing, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The impostor is a human infected with an alien parasite, They do be lesbians doe, i guess their relationship is mostly implied, i meant phone, i write in small caps deal with it, im using first names cuz i hate using the colors lol, probably a ton of spelling errors, shits angsty, the ending is very vague lol, the writing looks shitty on tablets and pc's cuz i wrote on my phond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptheatrekid/pseuds/httptheatrekid
Summary: rose is the only one alive on the ship.well, not the exactly the only one. the impostor is still very much there with her.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	our last moments together, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> have some shitty writing that is guaranteed to have spelling mistakes because i won't bother to proof read

"why are you being so difficult~?"

rose could hear amity's nauseatingly sweet voice following her, echoing through the walls. she didn't know how long she could run for and how long it would take before amity caught up to her.

"oh come on, rose~" amity continued taunting her, continuing to use her excruciatingly fake sweet tone. "you know you can't run forever~"

rose had to take a break, she was so out of breath she felt like she could throw up. she leant against a wall to catch her breath and internally begged that amity wouldn't see her. she noticed she was violently shaking, go figure.

"rose, you know i wouldn't hurt you, so stop running away from me." amity was starting to sound very annoyed, it was scary to rose. "you trust me, right?"

rose tried to run further, but not for long. she was too panicked to even be able to run, it was hard enough to stand without collapsing. she could hear amity's heavy boots clank against the metal floor, causing a sound that now caused her to hyperventilate. amity continued with her taunting, saying something rose could remember from their childhood: "we're best friends, remember?". just hearing those words caused rose to completely break down, though silently.

"we are friends rose, you know that friends don't hurt each other right?" amity put up a fake sad tone, attempting to make rose feel bad. rose could hear that she was getting closer. "it hurts me that you keep running away from me, it's as if you're scared."

amity's footsteps got louder and louder. rose could swear she was right behind her. she really hoped amity would just leave her alone, she hoped she'd give up. rose's vision started to blur, her tears were heavy and many. she could barely see because of her constant stream of tears.

"looks like i found you, rose~" rose could barely make out amity's silhouette through her tear-filled eyes, but she could hear her clearly. and she was right in front of her. amity lifted rose's chin up, forcing her to make eye-contact. at least her sight cleared up a bit. "aw~ you look scared~"

rose couldn't even think of a response before she felt a unfamiliar hot sensation in her abdomen. she put her right hand in the area were the sensation was. she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. a sudden and intense pain hit her. she felt nothing but panic now, she managed to stay visibly calm, but she was terrified. terrified that she would die.

"please, try to get away." rose looked up and saw amity walking away. she was shaking a bit and clenching her fists, as if she was trying to keep her composure. as if she was trying to stay grounded.

rose put her left arm over her wound, she was trying to apply pressure. she was hoping if she applied enough pressure for long enough the bleeding would stop. she started walking in the opposite direction of where amity went. well, her walking was more reminiscent of limping, it did hurt a lot to walk for her.

she couldn't walk far though. it quickly got so hard for her to walk that she almost fell at every step she took. she used her right hand and arm to gain support from a wall. she noticed that she was by the hallway to the cafeteria, the one by the weapons room. she managed to get to the entrance to the cafeteria but... she just couldn't walk anymore. she slid down the wall and leant her head against the open sliding doors. there's wasn't much space since the doors were open, but enough for her head and shoulders against it.

rose closed her eyes and mentally just accept that she might die. maybe she'd be lucky enough that anyone would come and help, but she doubted that. she still kept her left arm over the wound, hoping just maybe it would help her live.

"rose..?" rose opened her eyes slowly and looked up, it was amity. she didn't look as... sadistic as she did earlier. amity looked terrified and rose noticed tears were building up in her eyes. she still had a bloody knife in her right hand.

"hi amity." was the only words rose was able to say. she didn't even know if amity was able to hear her. there was a brief few minutes of silence and amity decided to break that almost comforting silence.

"i'm sorry..." amity said a bit quietly, tears starting to run very heavily down her face and she started to shake a bit. "i know it won't change anyt-"

"its's okay." rose broke her off and weakly attempted to give her a reassuring smile. "i forgive you, amity."

"why?! after all i did-?!" amity dropped the knife in shock. she seemed like she completely broke. she sounded both frustrated and sad. her crying got even heavier. she got on her knees right in front of rose and grabbed both her shoulders. "why?!"

"shhhh... please calm down, okay?" rose attempted to calm her down. she stretched out her arms and cupped amity's face with her hands and dried some of her tears. amity let go of her shoulders and put her hands over rose's. "it's not your fault, don't blame yourself alright?"

amity stayed silent. her crying got heavier and heavier. she embraced rose in a hug and cried heavily into her shoulders. rose just simply hugged her back, hoping it would calm her down a bit. or at least comfort her. a soft smile appeared on rose's face, but it quickly faltered as she felt her eyes get heavy. before she could think anything she lost her consciousness.

"rose..?" amity noticed rose letting go. she pushed herself slightly away from rose and put her hands on her shoulders again. "rose, wake up... don't die on me now... please... i can't lose you..."

amity sighed deeply and stood up. she grabbed the knife from the floor and looked at it. it was still sharp and was covered in dark, dried up blood. she stood up against the wall next to rose and sighed again. she positioned the knife in front of her chest, her goal was that it would hit her heart. she knew that would kill her. she quickly inserted the knife into her chest and ripped it out again.

she breathed sharply in as the pain started setting in. she slid slowly down the wall and leant her head on rose's shoulder. and then she closed her eyes and hoped that she'd be dead soon.


End file.
